Jesse Conde
Tabasco |nacimiento = 10 de octubre de 1952 ( ) |familiares = |medios = Teatro Televisión Radio |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 |pais = México |estado = Activo |alias = El Padre Santo}} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JESSE CONDE COMO BILLY HALLECK thumb|230px|right|Jesse Conde dictando clases de Doblaje Tigger_winnie_pooh.jpg|'Tigger' de Winnie The Pooh, su personaje más conocido. Melvin_Papá_alienigena.png|Melvin / Papá Alienígena en Chicken Little (doblaje mexicano). Capitán.png|Capitán desde Tarzán. Nick_the_Rat.jpg|Nick la rata en Pollitos en fuga. MylesStandish.png|Myles Standish en Dos pavos en apuros. FA_Marcial.png|Marcial en Lo que el agua se llevó. Lord TBATB.png|Lord en El niño y la bestia. willem-dafoe-2009-38273.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Willem Dafoe. Bill_nighy-.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Bill Nighy. robin-williams-.jpg|Tambien dobló al actor Robin Williams en sus mejores peliculas. Geoffrey_Rush_Cannes_2011.jpg|Geoffrey Rush, otro actor que interpreta habitualmente. Pitufo_Perezoso.jpg|Pitufo Perezoso en Los Pitufos, uno de sus primeros proyectos. Bigmouth_Fanfiction.jpg|Gigantón también en Los Pitufos. SizzLorr3.png|Sizz-Lorr de Invasor Zim Acteur-jack-nicholson-achtergronden-hd-foto-jack-nicholson-wallpapers-4.jpg|El Guasón en Batman (Doblaje mexicano). Renegade-Lamas_l.jpg|Reno Raines (Lorenzo Lamas) en El Renegado. Cara de papa.jpeg|Señor Cara de Papa de Toy Story. Garfio.jpg|El Capitán Garfio en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás Whitmore_atlantis.jpg|Preston B. Whitmore en las películas de Atlantis. Jeb_Vacas_Vaqueras.png|Jeb en Vacas vaqueras. 405995.1.jpg|Bucho (Joaquim de Almeida) en Pistolero. Apollo_creed_Rocky_IV.jpg|Apollo Creed en Rocky IV (Doblaje original). Argusfilch.jpg|Argus Filch en en la saga de Harry Potter. 3741871-6470141028-IM-WI.jpg|El Duende Verde en la trilogia de El Hombre Araña. SSP-DuendeVerde.png|Volvio a interpretar al Duende Verde en El espectacular Hombre Araña SSP-NormanOsborn.png|Norman Osborn en El espectacular Hombre Araña Apocalymon.png|'Apocalymon' de Digimon: Digital Monsters. Olegmon.png|Olegmon de Digimon Fusion 03_C156_big.jpg|Kozo Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original). Viejo-maestrosaintseiya.png|Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) Stan_Lee.jpg|Stan Lee. Capitan-hector-barbossa-nosologeeks.jpg|'Capitan Barbossa' en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe. Señoritacometa-1i.jpg|Profesor en Señorita Cometa (Redoblaje). Hiruko nar-606.png|La marioneta Hiruko en Naruto Shippūden Hiluluk.png|Dr. Hiluluk de One Piece Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa.png|Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa(abuelo de chad) 2da voz en Bleach Hitler_size3.jpg|Adolf Hitler en La caída Pennywise2.gif|'Pennywise' el payaso malvado en el redoblaje de Eso 785.jpg|Salem Saberhagen (1ª voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente 056.jpg|Peter Van Houten en Bajo la misma estrella|link=Bajo la misma estrella|linktext=Bajo la misma estrella. General Posada.PNG|General Posada en El Libro de la Vida. 1espan_a8tq.jpg|Jonathan Crane/El Espantapájaros en Batman: Arkham Knight Espina.png|Espina en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. Nigel (Nemo).png|Nigel en Buscando a Nemo. Palpatineemperor.png|Emperador Palpatine en Star Wars Battlefront y Star Wars Rebels Out of time by derrickjwyatt-d5s90s7-1-.jpg|el Profesor Paradox en Ben 10 Omiverse Abuesanta.png|Abuesanta en Operación regalo Tio Fungus.png|Tío Fungus en La era de hielo 4 Tuerto.Jackson.jpg|Tuerto Jackson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Rey Harold.jpg|Rey Harold en Shrek para siempre Profesor Kipple.png|Profesor Kipple en Planeta 51 Iguana Chico.png|Chico, la Iguana en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills Jesse Conde es un actor mexicano de doblaje, teatro y televisión, originario de Tabasco. Sus personajes incluyen, la mayoría de las veces, adultos mayores o ancianos. Es mejor conocido por dar voz al Sr. Cara de Papa en la trilogía de Toy Story, al Duende Verde en la trilogía fílmica de El Hombre Araña, al capitán Héctor Barbossa de Piratas del Caribe, al Guasón en la película Batman de 1989 y al Profesor Fuyutsuki en el primer doblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Es también conocido como la voz oficial de Tigger de Winnie Pooh en español para Hispanoamérica desde Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura, personaje originado por Ismael Larumbe Sr. y posteriormente interpretado por Jorge Roig en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. También es conocido por ser la voz de Reno Raines (Lorenzo Lamas) en El Renegado. Su voz se caracteriza por doblar a personajes que pueden tener el tono de mal humor o secos y también chistosos. Sus inicios en el doblaje también incluyeron a personajes animados en los años 80 como el Pitufo Perezoso y Gigantón en Los Pitufos, así como Relámpago en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos y El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos. También se le conoce respetuosamente como "El Padre Santo" Biografía Jesse Conde (Jessie Conde Pedrero Pérez) nació el 10 de Octubre de 1952. Es originario del poblado de Astapa, Jalapa en el estado de Tabasco. Llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1973. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores), y en seminarios impartidos por Héctor Azar. Estudió Leyes en la U.N.A.M. (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México) hasta el sexto semestre. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1979. A lo largo de su carrera, a la par de doblaje, ha hecho teatro, radio, televisión, centro nocturno y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo como actor, compartiendo sus experiencias en la especialidad de doblaje en el Centro de Capacitación para Radio y Televisión Raúl del Campo y en La Cuarta Pared, instituto de Cinematografía. Filmografía Películas Willem Dafoe *Ballard en La gran muralla (2016/trailer) *Tommy Brue en El hombre más buscado (2014/Diamond Films) *Peter Van Houten en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *J.G. Jopling en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *L en Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) *Tars Tarkas en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012/trailer) *Lionel "Elvis" Cormac en Daybreakers (2010) *Gavner Purl en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Julio en Días de perro III (2008) *Norman Osborn en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Capitán John Darius en El plan perfecto (2006) *Wally (asesor) en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *George Deckert en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Klaus Daimler en Vida acuática (2004) *Norman Osborn en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Martin en The Reckoning (2003) *Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Joe Carpenter en Auto Focus (2002) *Gas en EXistenZ (1999) Stan Lee *Pasajero de autobús en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Repartidor de FedEX en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Presentador del Strip Club en Deadpool (2016) *Veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Mujeriego Xandariano en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Guardia del Smithsoniano en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Anciano en el asilo en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Hombre en pantalla en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Soldado en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Stan The Man en Thor (2011) *Él mismo en Pizza Man (2011) *Él mismo en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Willie en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) *Él mismo en Comic Book: The Movie (2004) David Bradley *Basil en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Bill Nighy *Douglas Ainslie en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Hefesto en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) *Quentin en Los piratas del rock (2009) *General Friedrich Olbricht en Operación Valquiria (2009) *Davy Jones en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) (promocionales) *Slartibartfast en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) *Viktor en Inframundo (2003) *Ray en Éxito por los pelos (2001) Robin Williams *Dwight D. Eisenhower en El mayordomo (2013) *Dan en Papás a la fuerza (2009) *Andrew Martin en El hombre bicentenario (1999/redoblaje) *Sean Maguire en Mente indomable (1997) *Armand Goldman en La jaula de las locas (1996) *Doctor Kosevich en Nueve meses (1996) *John Keating en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989/redoblaje) *Adrian Cronauer en Buenos Días, Vietnam (1987/tercer doblaje) Geoffrey Rush *Hans Hubermann en Ladrona de libros (2013) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Leon Trotsky en Frida (2002) *David Helfgott (adulto) en Shine (1996) Christopher Walken *Gyp DeCarlo en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Doc en Por los viejos tiempos (2012) *Feng en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) *Jack Menken en El hombre del año (2006) *Turner Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) *Koons en Tiempos violentos (1994) Jack Nicholson *Edward Cole en Antes de partir (2007) *Warren Schmidt en Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt (2002) *Jerry Black en La promesa (2001/doblaje original) *Alex Gates en Sangre y vino (1996/versión mexicana) *Will Randall en Lobo (1994) *El Guasón en Batman (1989/doblaje original) Harvey Keitel *Mick Boyle en La juventud (2015) *Nino en Asesinato en la mafia (2009) *Nick Carr en Tómalo con calma (2005) *Vernon en Shadrach (1998) *Azro en Mi adorable delincuente (1994) Walt Gorney *Ralph en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) *Empleado de Duke en De mendigo a millonario (1983) *Ralph en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Ralph en Viernes 13 (1980) John Hurt *Cotis en Hércules (2014) (trailer) *Adam Sutler en V de venganza (2005) *Ben Devereaux en La llave maestra (2005) Sam Shepard *Ben Russel en Crueldad necesaria (2014) *Spud Jones en Magnolias de acero (1989) *Chuck Yeager en Los Elegidos para la gloria (1983) Christopher Lambert *Methodius en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Connor MacLeod en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) *Dani Servigo en Pistoleros (1994) Fred Willard *Sr. Ferguson en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *Ben Taylor en Sólos por accidente (2005) *Basil St. Mosely en Experta en bodas (2001) Stephen Tobolowsky *Dr. Perkins en Cita a ciegas (2006) *Agente Chuck Stupak en Mr. Magoo (1997) *Antonio Gallo en La chica del calendario (1993) Nick Nolte *T.L. Pierson en Secretos de mi padre (2005) *David Banner en Hulk (2003) *Jerry Baskin en Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) Dean Stockwell *Mark Whiting en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Tramp en Lo que hizo Katy (1999) *Secretario Walter Dean en Avión presidencial (1997) Bruce Spence *Bagonero en Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Cookson en Peter Pan (2003) *El Capitán Gyro en Mad Max 2 (1981) Jon Lovitz *Benny en Ladrones de medio pelo (2002) *Ron Mills en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (doblaje original) *Morty en Los tres amigos (1986) Brad Dourif *Gríma Lengua de Serpiente en El señor de los anillos: El retorno del rey (versión extendida / 2003) *Gríma Lengua de Serpiente en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) *Piter de Vries en Dunas (1984) Tom Arnold *Ling en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Henry Wayne en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) *Franklin Laszlo en Viaje compartido (1996) Jesper Christensen *Sr. White en 007: Spectre (2015) *Sr. White en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) Rutger Hauer *Rey Zakkour en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Capitán Etienne Navarre en Ladyhawke (1985) Christopher Lloyd *Dr. Emmett Brown en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Switchblade Sam en Daniel el travieso (1993/doblaje original) William Devane *Presidente de los Estados Unidos en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dutch Hines en El río de los sueños (2010) Brian Doyle-Murray *Monseñor Ratliffeen Los tres chiflados (2012) *Conserje en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) Alan Arkin *Lester Siegel en Argo (2012) *Arnie Klein en Marley y yo (2008) Cedric the Entertainer *Lamar en Larry Crowne (2011) mexicano *Reverendo en Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) Nick Bakay *Salem en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Salem en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) Robert Pugh *Barón Baldwin en Robin Hood (2010) *General Ismay en En la tormenta (2009) Pete Postlethwaite *Fergus "Fergie" Colm en Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Dr. Lorbeer/ Dr. Brandt en El jardinero fiel (2005) George Segal *Tony Delgatto en 2012 (2009) *Ed Coplin en Tentados por el desastre (1996) Chevy Chase *Director Marshall en Stay Cool (2009/1ra versión) *Deke en Héroe accidental (1992) Ian McShane *Coach en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Jeff Novak en Némesis: Enigma (2003) David Morse *Coronel Reed en The Hurt Locker (2008/versión de Videomax) *Ted Arroway en Contacto (1997) Danny DeVito *Mel en Dulces sueños (2007) *Wayne en Mi punto G (2006) John Mahoney *Poppy en Dan en la vida real (2007) *Jefe en El gran salto (1994) Art Lafleur *Hada de los dientes (Pérez) en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) *Hada de los dientes (Pérez) en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) Larry Miller *Comprador en Educando a Helen (2006) *Of. Derek Lester en En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) Ben Kingsley *Fagin en Oliver Twist (2005) *Charles Hatton en El sonido del trueno (2005) Tom Virtue *Administrador de Juilliard en Everwood (2005) *Dr. Senderak en Dos vidas contigo (2000) Stephen Root *Fernand Gudge en El quinteto de la muerte (2004) *Hombre de Radio en ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Eugene Levy *Dr. Jonas en Mi chica ideal (2002) *Ed, el vendedor de autos en Vacaciones (1983) Eric Idle *Narrador en Ella está encantada (2004) *Coffin Ed en El equipo del grito (2002) Bob Hoskins *Sir Pitt Crawley en Vanidad (2004) *Sancho Panza en Don Quijote (2000) Miguel Sandoval *Dan Duarte en Algo muy personal (1996) *Sr. Escobar en El nombre del juego (1995) Leon Rippy *Sgt. William Ward en El Álamo (2004) *General West en Stargate (1994) Ken Davitian *Igor en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Tío Martin Gascoigne en S.W.A.T. (2003) Gabriel Byrne *Charlie Miller en Shade (2003) *El Mecánico en Smila: Misterio en la nieve (1997) Al Pacino *Walter Burke en El discípulo (2003) *Carlito "Charlie" Brigante en Carlito's Way (1993) Joe Morton *Agente Dodge en El pago (2003) *Miles Dyson en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) Malcolm McDowell *Dexter Miles en Al filo de la navaja (2001) *Jack Cassidy en The David Cassidy Story (2000) Will Patton *Coach Bill Yoast en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Atley Jackson en 60 segundos (2000) Mark Addy *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *David "Dave" en Todo o nada (1997) Bokeem Woodbine *Crunch en El gran golpe (1998) *Cleon en Presidentes muertos (1995) Randy Quaid *Primo Eddie en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *Loomie en Cambio Rápido (1994) original Frankie Faison *Corwin en En buena compañía (2004) *Teniente Fisk en Manhunter (1986) Sam Neill *Dr. William Weir en Event Horizon (1997) *Michael Chamberlain en Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) Ed Harris *Mack McCann en Ojo por ojo (1996) *Tom Wheeler en Chica linda (1994) Jeff Goldblum *Hatch Harrison en El reino de las tinieblas (1995/2da versión) *Mac en Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) Denholm Elliott *Marcus Brody en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989/redoblaje) *Marcus Brody en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981/redoblaje) Bruno Ganz *Adolf Hitler en La caída (2004) *Johann von Staupitz en Lutero (2003) (versión mexicana) Otros papeles *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Bill Wilkins (Robin Atkin Downes) en El conjuro 2 (2016) *Él mismo (Ozzy Osbourne) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Barrymore en Special Correspondents (2016) *Richmond (Mark Benton) en Volando alto (2016) *Rabino (Blaque Fowler) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Kung (Aki Aleong) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Finlay (Alec Stockwell) en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Sir Charles Eastlake (James Fox) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Rey Luis XIV (Alan Rickman) en Un pequeño caos (2014) *Pierre (Gène Bertvoes) en Volando a casa (2014) *Sheriff White (Matt Riedy) en El juez (2014) *Og (Frank Langella) en Noé (2014) *Barry, el camionero (David Ferry) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Voces adicionales en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Georges, el sobrecargo (Michel Vuillermoz) en El amor está en el aire (2013) *Almirante Tuwey (Fred Ward) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Dr. Larry (Dennis Dugan) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Gran Doug (Eric Keenleyside) en El paquete (2013) *Charlie Cemento (Tony Sirico) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Macon Ravenwood (Jeremy Irons) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) *Conductor de Alik (Zolee Ganxsta) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Líder mundial en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Maynard Odets (Doug Bradley) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Dr. Sui (Ioan Ionescu) en 6 balas (2012) *George Pendleton (Peter McRobbie) en Lincoln (2012) *Voces adicionales en El código del miedo (2012) *Barón (Michael Lerner) en Espejito, espejito (2012) *Yates (William Charles Mitchell) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Voz en la mansión Playboy (Hugh Hefner) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Travis Quinn (Gregory Sporleder) en El día del apocalipsis (2010) *Lance Wescott (Ray Liotta) en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *John Marcus (John Wright Jr.) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Sr. Bradley (Randy Oglesby) en El día del juicio final (2010) *Jason (Ed Ackerman), Insertos en Muerte en la montaña (2010) *Rey Theodore (Billy Connolly) en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) *Sargento mayor Briggs (Jason Isaacs) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Entrenador Timbre (Blake Clark) en Son como niños (2010) * Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) * Dr. Hoenneger (Antony Sher) en El hombre lobo (2010) * Voces adicionales en Portadores (2009) (versión Videomax) * Entrenador Mackey (Brian Stepanek) en Reinventando a Pete (2009) * Dr. Abraham Cornelius (David Ritchie) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Doble de Braga (Robert Miano) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Chico (Paul Rodriguez) en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) * William Rice (Michael Rooker) en Jumper (2008) * Walt Kowalski (Clint Eastwood) en Gran Torino (2008) * Voces adicionales en Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) * Kenneth (Craig Sheffer) en Mientras estás fuera (2008) * Marko (Arben Bajraktaraj) en Búsqueda implacable (2008) * Reverendo (Lance E. Nichols) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) * Robert Eisenberg (James Naughton) en ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (2007) (Redoblaje) * Capitán (Michael Carman) en La isla de Nim (2008) * Roger Wilson (David Calder) en La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) * Steven Wilkins (Dylan Baker) en Truco o travesura (2007) * Tom Wilken (Michael Cavanaugh) en La ruleta rusa (2007) * Jack Shapiro (Tony Musante) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (segunda versión) * Cecil (Billy Otis) en El juego del miedo IV (2007) * Doc Cantrow (Jerry Stiller) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Voces diversas en Transformers (2007) * Shulberg (Richard Benjamin) en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * John Franklin (Mihai Dinvale) en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Bill Turner (Stellan Skarsgård) en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) (promocionales) *Crowie (Frankie Faison) en En buena compañía (2006) * Señor de campamento en Vecinos al rescate (2006) * McBunny (Rhys Ifans) en Garfield 2 (2006) * Sr. Koji (Henry Mah) en Scary Movie 4 (2006/doblaje de Cine y TV) * Guardia de seguridad (Chic Littlewood) en King Kong (2005) * Automovilista en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) * Beeman (Max Baker) en Constantine (2005) * Tio Jesse (Willie Nelson) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Dr. Ackerman (Didier Sauvegrain) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) * Erick Dorhelm (Marcel Iures) en ¡Gol! (2005) * Yellow Bastard (Nick Stahl) en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Buck Weston (Robert Duvall) en y pataleando (2005) * Flass (Mark Boone Junior) en Batman inicia (2005) * Merlín (Stephen Dillane) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Zep Hindle (Michael Emerson) en Saw (2004) * Del Knox (Burt Reynolds) en Sin rumbo (2004) * Oberon (Warwick Davis) en Ray (2004) * Zep Hindle (Michael Emerson) en El juego del miedo (2004) * Lord Kelvin (Jim Broadbent) en La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días (2004) * Ag. McCaffrey (Glenn Morshower) en La última escena (2004) * Henri Moore (Don Cheadle) en Al caer la noche (2004/redoblaje) * Padre de Cristina (Jerry Chipman) en 21 gramos (2003) (redoblaje) * Sr. Smith (Marton Csokas) en Canguro Jack (2003) *David Banner joven (Paul Kersey) en Hulk (2003) *Voces adicionales en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) * Vernon Cray (Alex Rocco) en El contrato (2003) * Armand Bertier (Alan Bates) en 7 crímenes (2003) * Yvon Brunet (Pierre Collin) en La grande seducción (2003) * Dexter en Star Wars Episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Charles Patton (Sam Anderson) en 10, el examen perfecto (2002) * Oficial Carew (Daniel Sunjata) en Malas compañías (2002) * Dr. Simms (Peter Stormare) en El esmoquin (2002) * Arthur (Ron Small) en Frío de perros (2002) * El fuego (Tony Plana) en Medio muerto (2002) * Geppeto / Zorro en Pinocho (2002) * Voces adicionales en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Arrendador mexicano de autos (Carlos Lacamara) en La mexicana (2001) * Sr. Mosley (Alexander Armstrong) en Ruleta rusa (2001) * Sheehan (John Driedich) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Rata guardia (Arturo Gil) en Monkeybone (2001) * Arthur Kriticos (Tony Shalhoub) en 13 fantasmas (2001) * Jean-Pierre Richard (Tchéky Karyo) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Gen. Arthur Manchek (Geoff Pierson) en Venomous (2001) * Col. Hayes Hodge (Tommy Lee Jones) en Reglas de combate (2000) * Maestro Kitano (Takeshi Kitano) en Battle Royale (2000) * Jonathan Reeves (Peter Gallagher) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Thomas Dunwitty (Michael Rapaport) en Embaucados (2000) * Ch'u Sing (Henry O) en Romeo debe morir (2000) * Taxista (un loop) en El ocaso de un amor (1999) * Martin (Rob Schneider) en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) * Detective en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) * Marcus Chong/Tank (Marcus Chong) en Matrix (1999) * Bill Manucci (James Belushi) en Prófugos (1999) * Artemus Gordon (Kevin Kline) en Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) * Bradley Cortese (Sean Pertwee) en Talos, la momia (1998) * Dennis Gamble (Mykelti Williamson) en Especies II (1998) * Jack 3 dedos (L.Q. Jones) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Vincent (Jean Reno) en Ronin (1998) * Martin (Simon Kunz) en Juego de gemelas (1998) * Dwayne Adway (Dennis Rodman) en Malo como quiero ser: la historia de Dennis Rodman (1998) * Lou (James Gandolfini) en Poseídos (1998) * Ike Weir (Ken Stott) en Golpe a la vida (1997) * Senor Wheat (Sinbad) en Buena hamburguesa (1997) *Mike (Robin Thomas) en Juegos de azar (1997) * Nick Travis (Lorenzo Lamas) en La furia (1997) * Pshenishny (Colm Feore) en Aguas hostiles (1997) * Terek Murad (David Hayman) / Larry King en El Chacal (1997) * Joe Waters (Joe Pesci) en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) * Tommy Horton (George Newbern) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) * Stan Podolak (Wayne Knight) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Morton Cushman (Dan Hedaya) en El club de las divorciadas (1996) * Reverendo Parris (Bruce Davison) en Las brujas de Salem (1996) * Sean Nokes (Kevin Bacon) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) * Gregory Larkin (Jeff Bridges) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *Satchel Paige (Delroy Lindo) en El alma del juego (1996) * Romeo Posar (Cheech Marin) en Juegos de pasión (1996) * Franklin Laszlo (Tom Arnold) en Viaje compartido (1996) * Coach Kimball (Christopher McDonald) en Celtic Pride (1996) * Roger Kovary (Timothy Carhart) en Oveja negra (1996) * George Tyrell (Stan Shaw) en Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) * Guildenstern (Reece Dinsdale) en Hamlet (1996) * Huey Driscoll (Robert Pastorelli) en Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) * Bucho (Joaquim de Almeida) en Pistolero (1995) * Jonas Hackett (Stephen Lang) en Tall Tale (1995) * Brian Kemp (Michael Gross) en Avalancha (1994) * Mickey Knox (Woody Harrelson) en Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) * Doc Holiday (Dennis Quaid) en Wyatt Earp (1994) * Dan Marino (Dan Marino) en Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas (1994) *Kelly Robinson (Robert Culp) en I Spy Returns (1994) * Anthony / Mitzi (Hugo Weaving) en Las aventuras de Priscilla, la reina del desierto (1994) *Creighton Duke (Steven Williams) en Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) * Capt. Nick Detillo (Dennis Farina) en Zona de impacto (1993) * Ted Sawyer (Obba Babatundé) en Pistolas y pañales (1993) * Robert Biggs (Daniel Roebuck) en El fugitivo (1993) * William Smithers viejo (Andre Gregory) en El demoledor (1993) * Tucker (Bill Paxton) en Monolith (1993) * Tommy Korman (James Caan) en Luna de miel para tres (1992) * Voz en televisión en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Ben Harp (John C. McGinley) en Punto límite (1991) (redoblaje) * George Raft (Joe Mantegna) en Bugsy (1991) * Doctor Frankenthal (Richard Dreyfuss) en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) * Pennywise (Tim Curry) en Eso (1990) * Capitán en Gringo viejo (1989) * Juez (James Tolkan) en Negocios de familia (1989) * Frank Devereaux (Terry O'Quinn) en Furia ciega (1989) * Emmet Sumner (Michael McKean) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Det. Lt. Nicholas 'Nick' Frescia (Kurt Russell) en Traición al amanecer (1988/doblaje original) * Fred (Steve Buscemi) en Vibes (1988) * Cawnga en Detrás de la montaña (1987) * Maj. Scott McCoy (Chuck Norris) en Fuerza Delta (1986) * Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky IV (1985/primer doblaje) * Antonio Salieri (F. Murray Abraham) en Amadeus (1984) * Edward Young (Phil Davis) en El motín del Bounty (1984) * Sacerdote ayudante de Obispo en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Policia en callejón en Terminator (1984) (doblaje original) * Voz de periodista en TV en Relámpago Azul (1983) * Capitán Briggs (Bradford Dillman) en Impacto fulminante (1983) * Thunderlips (Hulk Hogan) en Rocky III (1982) (doblaje original) * Rick Deckard (Harrison Ford) / Narrador en Blade Runner (1982/doblaje original) * Fotografo norteamericano (Dennis Hopper) en Apocalypse Now (1979/versión extendida) * Jay "Chef" Hicks (Frederic Forrest) en Apocalypse Now (1979/doblaje original) * Cecil Powell (Clarence Clemons) en New York, New York (1977) * Abe (Len Lesser) / sargento (Erik Holland) en El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) * Francis 7 (Richard Jordan) en Fuga en el siglo XXIII (1976) * Sargento François Chevalier (André Maranne) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975/redoblaje) * Insertos y Voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) * Sr. Café (Earl Hindman) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) * Jim (Gene Wilder) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Fiscal de distrito William T. Rothko (Josef Sommer) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje / Netflix) * Keith Park (Trevor Howard) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) * El Cazador (J. Pat O'Malley) / El limpia tejados en Mary Poppins (1964) * Ding Bell (Mickey Rooney) en It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) * Pelias (Douglas Wilmer) en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) * Phileas Fogg (David Niven) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Hombre dueño de árbol (J. Farrell MacDonald) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) * Ashley Wilkes (Leslie Howard) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas animadas Jim Cummings *Tigger en Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Tigger en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh:Celebración musical (2009) *Tigger en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Tigger en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) *Tigger en Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh (2002) *Tigger en La gran película de Piglet (2002) *Tigger en La película de Tigger (2000) Don Rickles *Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story (1995) John Mahoney' *Papi en Las Locuras de Kronk (2005) *Preston B. Whitmore en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo (2003) *Preston B. Whitmore en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) Paul Winchell *Tigger en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) *Tigger en La Navidad de Winnie Pooh (1991) *Tigger en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) John Cleese *Rey Harold en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Profesor Kipple en Planeta 51 (2009) Alejandro Awada *Ratón Pérez en El ratón de los dientes 2 (2008) *Ratón Pérez en El ratón de los dientes (2006) Timothy Spall *Nick la rata en Pollitos en Fuga (2000) Andy Serkis *Marcial en Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) Larry King *Abeja Larry King en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja (2007) Otros * Voces adicionales en Bailarina (2016) * Aldeano #2 en Moana: Un mar de aventuras (2016) * Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) * Pops en La vida secreta de tus mascotas (2016) * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) * Bubbha en Un gran dinosaurio (2015) * Médico Partero en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Mayordomo en Minions (2015) * Padre de Fred (Stan Lee) en Grandes héroes (2014) * General Posada (Carlos Alazraqui) en El libro de la vida (2014) * Yago / Agente Especial Shmidlap (Jeff Bennett) en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) * Bayard (Corey Burton) en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) * Rafael (George Lopez) en Rio 2 (trailer) (2014) * Armando (Juan José Campanella) en Metegol (2013) * Profesor Lávrof (Carles Canut) en Tadeo, el explorador perdido (2013) * Capataz (James C.J. Williams) en Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Tío Fungus (Eddie 'Piolin' Sotelo) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) * El Lórax (Danny DeVito) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (Trailer/2012) * Abuesanta (Bill Nighy) en Operación regalo (2011) * Papi (Harry Dean Stanton) en Rango (2011) * Cazador en Animales al ataque (2010) * Jacobo Marley (Gary Oldman) en Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) * Clank (Ray Magliozzi) en Cars (2006) * Lyle en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Melvin (Fred Willard) en Chicken Little (2005) * Félix (John Hurt) en Valiant (2005) *Buzz en La Navidad de los 9 perritos * Nigel (Geoffrey Rush) en Buscando a Nemo (2003) * Rip Holland en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) * Preed en Titan A.E. (2000) * Reginald en El cascanueces (1999) * Zorrillo en Katy, Kiki y Koko * Capitán del Dirigible en Kiki entregas a domicilio * Espina en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Soldado en Hormiguitaz * Guan en El Mundo Mágico de Bella * Rocky en El Caballero caballeroso: La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte * Sullivan en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje 1982) * Max / Santa Claus en La estrella de Laura * Voces diversas en Cazadores de dragones * Voces diversas en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Abuelo Amos en Vamos a la luna * Astérix en Astérix y el golpe de menhir (1989) * Tío Edgar en Especial de navidad de los Pitufos (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Don Rickles * Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo * Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story de Terror * Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex * Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small * Sr. Cara de papa en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii Películas de anime Motomu Kiyokawa * Kozo Fuyutzuki en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone * Kozo Fuyutzuki en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance * Kozo Fuyutzuki en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo Otros * Guile en Street Fighter II: La película * Dueño de terreno en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Comandante Douglas y Warner en Sin, la película * Granjero en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses * Lord en El niño y la bestia Anime *Olegmon en Digimon Fusion (2015) *Dohko de Libra (anciano) / Babel de Centauro / Dio de Mosca / Tatsumi Tokumaru / Caronte de Aqueronte / Phlegyas de Licaón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de TV) *Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa (2° voz) / Dueño de tienda donde trabajan Hanataro / Ganju en Bleach *Fallow / Brandin / Señor de la ruleta / Voces adicionales en Deltora Quest *Dohko de Libra (anciano) / Director Interino de Palestra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Vendedor de verduras / Pasajero / Tropa en Nadja del mañana *Miles en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Juzo Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! *Kozo Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Samurai Champloo *Maestro Obichi en Saber Marionette J *Yang Ming en Saber Marionette J to X *Goki (Ep. 1 y 4) en Shuten Doji *George Black en Gunsmith Cats *Apokarimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) *Hayato Furinji en Kenichi *Soun Tendo (dos capítulos) en Ranma ½ *Jigumo en Naruto *Hiruko en Naruto Shippūden *Jack Strader en La espada sagrada *Abuelo Takakura en B-Daman Crossfire *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros Series animadas Stan Lee * Stan, el conserje en Ultimate Spider-Man (temp. 3 en adelante) * Alcalde Stan en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (temp. 2 en adelante) [[Jim Cummings|'Jim Cummings']] * Tigger en El libro de Pooh * Tigger en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh Otros * Sr. Murphy / Abuelo Hanatronic / Voces adicionales en Un show más (temp. 5 en adelante) * Capitán Garfio (Corey Burton) en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Gha Nachkt en Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Mano de mono en Kim Possible * Sizz Lorr en Invasor Zim * Director Estricter en La Mascota de la Clase * Dr. Finlander en La leyenda de Tarzán * John Candy en Campamento Candy * Anthony Di Martino (un episodio) en Daria * General Rojo (un episodio) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Profesor Paradox en Ben 10: Omniverse * Albert (Abuelo) en The Loud House * Coronel Von Virus en El castigado * Gallo (Episodio 43) en Phineas y Ferb * Eduardo la Serpiente (Richard Karron) en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumbaa (episodio Dos Locos en Brasil) * Salem en Sabrina, la brujita * Voces adcionales / Abraham Lincoln en Los Simpson * Richard Nixon (1 ep.) en Futurama * Rich Little / Voces adicionales (Temp. 8 - adelante) en Padre de familia * Tuerto Jackson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Capitán Goray en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Marin en El principito (serie animada) * Coronel H. StinkMeaner en The Boondocks * Ronald Raymond/Relámpago / Dr. Jonathan Crane "El Espantapájaros" en El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos * Ronald Raymond/Relámpago en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos * Pitufo Perezoso (Michael Bell) / Gigantón (Lennie Weinrib) / Padre de Laura (ep. 123) / Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos * Voces adicionales en Grojband * Gran Albert en Super Wings Series de televisión Brian Stepanek * Oficial Goosebump en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Sr. Collinsworth en Jessie * Él mismo en Disney Channel Games * Arwin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Arwin y Milos (1 capítulo) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Tom Virtue * Dr. Bob Feldman en Cinco hermanos * Gil Clurman en Mentes criminales * Cyril Morton en Ley marcial (1 episodio) * Doctor en Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1 episodio) * Profesor Peter Needham en Walker, Texas Ranger (2 episodios) Stan Lee * Conductor de Bus en Héroes (volumen 1, ep. 16) * Pasajero del tren en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Hombre en banco en Agente Carter Eric Lange * Steven Tanner en Grey's Anatomy ep. 1 temp. 12 (ep. 246) (2015) * Príncipe Leopold en Once Upon a Time * Stuart Radzinsky en Lost Erik Estrada * Frank Poncharello en Patrulla motorizada * Oficial de policía en Drake & Josh Lorenzo Lamas * Reno Raines/ Vince Black en El Renegado * Raphael en El inmortal Otros trabajos * Bob (Eric Don Carli) en Academia de modelos * Joey Russo en Clarissa lo explica todo * Alexander (J.R. Nutt) en Cory en la Casa Blanca * Lost: ** George Minkowski (Fisher Stevens) (3ª temporada, ep. 72) ** Manager de hotel (Andy Trask) (1ª temporada, ep. 5) ** Brian Porter (David Starzyk) (1ª temporada, ep. 14) ** Monseñor de Eko (Oliver Muirhead) (2ª temporada, ep. 47) * Dr. Mike Stratford (Matt Frewer) en Doctor doctor * Oficial Joe Coffey (Ed Marinaro) en El precio del deber * St. John (Barry Van Dyke) en Lobo del Aire * H.M.Murdok (Dwight Schultz) en Los Magníficos (mitad de la cuarta temporada en adelante) * Joao Paulo Birman en Mandrake * Jack Moriarty (Elias Koteas) en Doctor House (2ª temporada, ep. 46) * El banquero (Joel Polis), Wendell Levi (Ric Sarabia) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Michael Kritschgau (John Finn) (temp. 5 y 7) y Voces adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X * Salem (primera voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Padre Noah Rivers (Robert Blake) en Un ángel en apuros * Al Calavicci (Dean Stockwell) en Viajeros en el tiempo * Genio (Kousei Yagi) en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) * Jon Umber y Cuervo de tres ojos en El juego de tronos * Joe y Voces adicionales en Los socios de la ley * Voces adicionales en Dallas * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en Aunque usted no lo crea * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York Personajes episódicos * Grey's Anatomy ** Ep. 6, temp. 1 - Edward Levangie (Bruce Weitz) ep. 6 (2005 o 2006) ** Ep. 17, temp. 6 - Don Taylor (Dennis Boutsikaris) ep. 119 (2010) * Héroes ** Ep. # ¿? - Alguacil Davidson (Josh Clark) (volumen 1) * Los inventores ** Ep. # ¿? - Embajador (capítulo: "Leonardo, el sueño de volar") * Power Rangers: Megaforce ** Ep. # 21 - Glytcher (Oscar Burt-Shearer) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación ** Ep. # 111 - Jev (Ben Lemon) (temp. 5, ep. 12) * Automan ** Ep. 1 - Collins (Steven Keats) Miniseries * D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Rabino Gamaliel (Struan Rodger) * La Pasión (2008) - Anás - (Denis Lawson) Documentales * Diles lo que quieras (2009) - Maurice Sendak - (él mismo) Telenovelas brasileñas Chico Díaz ''' * Acásio en América * Jairo en Celebridad * Atila en La favorita * Jader en Paraíso tropical '''Otros * Anacleto (Mário César Camargo) y Padre Olavo (Elias Gleiser) en Terra Nostra * Pasqualete (Nuno Leal Maia) en Corazones Rebeldes Videojuegos * Barnum, voces adicionales en Fable II * Franklin en Gears of War * Franklin en Gears of War 2 * Ulthane en Darksiders * Ransom Locke, voces adicionales en Fable III * Deckard cain en Diablo lll * Jose Martinez en Crackdown * Olaf, Shaco, Trundle en League of Legends * Gill Grunt en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Gill Grunt en Skylanders: Giants * Gill Grunt y Sharpfin en Skylanders Swap Force * Zhong Kui en Smite * Voces adicionales en Dark Reign: The Future of War * Barbossa y El emperador en Disney Infinity * El Espantapájaros / Jonathan Crane en Batman: Arkham Knight * Dohko de Libra (anciano) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de Soldados * Darth Sidious en Star Wars Battlefront 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Intersound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. Televisión mexicana *Super Ondas *Al Derecho y al Derbez (1994) *Marisol (Telenovela) (1996) - Taxita *Burbujas (2003 - 2004) - Cyberzet Radio *Hermenegildo Galeana en La Hora Nacional. Trivia *El Sr. Cara de Papa, personaje al que ha doblado en la saga de Toy Story y uno de sus personajes más conocidos, surgió en 1952, mismo año de nacimiento de Jesse Conde. *William Dafoe fue candidato para interpretar al Guasón en Batman, rol que precisamente dobló en la película dirigida por Tim Burton. Además de haber doblado a William Dafoe en algunos filmes. *Jesse Conde ha doblado a muchos personajes clásicos del cómic de super-héroes entre ellos: El Duende Verde, El Guasón, David Banner y al propio Stan Lee en varias ocasiones como sus dos apariciones en los filmes de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, en Comic Book: The Movie y en la serie Héroes. *Él junto con Alondra Hidalgo , ha sido de los únicos actores de doblaje en Harry Potter cuyo personaje no ha sido cambiado. *Él participó en la película Lo negro del Negro Durazo, pero debido a la edición de la misma, nunca aparece a cuadro. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web: http://www.jesseconde.webs.com/ * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de radionovelas